The present invention relates to a method of producing hydrogen rich water that is effective in an improvement of spots or wrinkles resulting from an elimination of active oxygen in the body by drinking or coating on skin or aging of the skin and to a hydrogen rich water generator.
A theory that water containing hydrogen in large quantity is effective in the elimination of the active oxygen that is considered to be of a cause of cancers and a variety of diseases has been made public recently in medical circles, and has drawn attentions among the circles.
As a device for producing drinking water of rich contents of hydrogen, devices utilizing electrolysis have been known in the general public.
Furthermore, heretofore, regarding magnesium, the following concepts are considered. [Metal magnesium is not immersed or dissolved in water at room temperature, but when fine powder is heated in the water, magnesium hydroxide and hydrogen gases are generated by reacting with water. . . . ] (For example, refer to page 82 of Kodansha Shuppan Co., Ltd. <<New knowledge of element 11 1>> author—Mr. Hiroshi Sakurai) or [Magnesium Mg . . . reacts with steam of high temperature to generate hydrogen . . . ] (For example, refer to page 64 of 2002 year Education Seminor, Education Television, NHK High School Chair, Chemistry, edited by Japan Broadcasting Association (NHK). NHK Publication Association, issued by NHK Publication Association) conventional hydrogen rich water generator utilizing the electrolysis needs electric power source, and moreover, its structure becomes complicated, and results in high cost and has being unable to supply hydrogen rich water simply and at low cost to the consumers.
An object of the present invention is to solve this issue.
Furthermore, another object of the present invention is to provide a hydrogen rich water generator with an improved hydrogen generating function by utilizing characteristics of ceramics.